The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing devices (mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.) can be configured to communicate via NFC. For example, a computing device can receive data from and transfer data to an active device (computers, mobile phones, etc.) or a passive device (NFC tags, key fobs, etc.). NFC data transfer rates may be slower than other communication protocols, such as Bluetooth and wireless communication protocols. For example, NFC data transfer rates may be limited to 424 kilobits per second (kbits/sec) while Bluetooth data transfer rates may exceed 2 megabits per second (Mbits). Conversely, the amount of time to establish a Bluetooth communication session with another device can be much greater than the amount of time to establish an NFC session.